


You Know Why

by Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot/pseuds/Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot
Summary: Robert stepped back to give him space and tried to tread carefully, “You’re not… angry at me?”“What’s the point of being angry when you don’t know why?” Aaron answered his question with another, while spreading butter on the toast with vigour. Robert gulped.
Robert wants to do things right, the way things are supposed to be in a relationship, but Aaron isn't making it easier by sending mixed signals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Robron fanfic with (hopefully) many more to come! I hope you'll like it.

Aaron wanted him to stay, or so he thought. Aaron usually didn't say it with those words, god no, he'd rather be stuck watching terrible game shows by himself without a sexy distraction named Robert, than admit that.

However Robert noticed it in his behaviour. The way his eyes flickered to Robert's face and then back to the ground. The corners of his mouth turned upwards just a smidge. His body language was an open book for Robert to page through, he knew the ins and outs of Aaron's body. What he liked, that little thing Robert did with his mouth first discovered on their holiday in Spain, and what he disliked, that other thing Robert did with his mouth in Spain.

It was equally divided, the easy-read body language versus the quietness of Aaron in general. In moments it became silent between them, not because they were getting lost in each other's eyes or they were busy doing something else with their mouths, Robert started talking enough for them both. Aaron wanted him to leave when he acted like that, Robert was acting ridiculous and irritating, Aaron would say.

If only it would be that easy, Aaron wanted Robert to stay until he became annoying. Then it would be clear to Robert what he could and couldn't do. However he didn't think he had talked all that much when suddenly Aaron told him to get out.

  
Robert wanted to protest, but it hadn't been a request, it was an order. Eventually when he stood at the door, pathetic pout on his face, he asked, "But why?"

"You know why, Rob."

Somehow it always came down to this. Aaron always assumed Robert knew what was up. He had no great memory, except when it came to grudges to hold, and he didn't keep track of all his wrong-doings and errors.

There had to be something Aaron disagreed with and well, as usual Aaron kept it bottled up until he had enough of seeing Robert's face and kicked him out. All good and well, but they moved in together – so where was he going to sleep tonight?

Robert strolled around the village aimlessly. Without Aaron he felt like a little lost puppy looking for its owner. But Robert knew exactly where 'his owner' was, he was just rejected and that hurt a lot more than it should have. He would roll over, give a paw and play dead immediately if that meant Aaron would give him a biscuit and a place to sleep and maybe a teeny bit of affection.

Wishful thinking on Robert's part, he knew Aaron better than that. He wouldn't answer any of Robert's calls or howls to the moon, until tomorrow morning. He always slept on those things, all feelings of anger forgotten when he woke up again. Then it appeared like Robert was the one overreacting when he got home. Well, Aaron hadn't been the one having to sleep in the spare room of his little sister's house.

When Robert knocked on the front door it took an awfully long time for it to open and then Victoria appeared, rosy cheeked and the strap of her bra visible due to the fact her shirt had been thrown on haphazardly.

Robert avoided looking at the couch, where Adam was sat, in what state Robert didn't know and he didn't want to know. His voice sounded rough though, a little sarcastic too. "Great timing, Robert."

"Blame your best friend for that. He kicked me out, again." Robert replied, focusing on the fact it happened before made him frustrated. It seemed Aaron kicked him out whenever he liked. Robert didn't even do anything, he was almost sure of it.

"What have you done now?" The couple asked simultaneously, frown directed at Robert.

"Nothing! This time I swear I didn't do anything." Robert said and leaned against the wall.

Victoria tapped her chin in thought as she really believed her brother. "Maybe that's the problem. You didn't do anything, so perhaps he wants you to do something." Robert sighed, what did Aaron want him to do; stage a burglary, lock someone in the booth of his car or blackmail? He could do all three and he was certain Aaron wouldn't thank him if he did any of those options.

He told Aaron he wasn't that guy anymore, well, he was trying not to. It was easier when Aaron was there to ‘keep an eye on him’, he said.

"I don't know, Vic, and that's bothering me." Robert admitted with a groan.

Victoria rolled her eyes and gave an answer which, sure Robert could've thought of himself, but it wasn't the way they usually handled stuff. "Just talk to him, Robert. Then you'll know."

Normally they kept things to themselves until they broke loose unexpectedly. They always ended up fighting, a cruel fight with accusations thrown around. Aaron always made sure to bring up their painful past and he always won. Nothing could top, "You tied me to a radiator and tried to kill me."

Sometimes Robert wondered what Aaron saw in him but he didn't dwell on that for too long because he'd end up in a very dark place. Aaron loved him, even though he only said it scarcely, Robert knew that what they had was love.

There was a possibility Aaron was never going to say those three words to Robert without the irrational fear of getting rejected. It all came down to the mistakes Robert made during the affair and he hadn't regretted anything more than how he treated Aaron back then.

Thinking about it all, Robert realized Aaron had reasons enough to pick a fight. Knowing about the possible reason for the fight did nothing to reassure Robert but knowing the outcome would always be the same made Robert see the silver lining of it all.  
He'd always end up back in Aaron's arms, or Aaron in his. It was cheesy, but it was the way they acted after a fight. It drained all their energy and they'd fall back onto the couch or their bed, snuggling into each other. Robert loved it, especially when Aaron had been yelling at him before and he could only speak to Robert in a soft whisper. He'd only want to speak to him in a soft whisper, and it filled Robert with a warmth he had only ever felt with Aaron.

The next day destroyed Robert's expectations of an easy making-up. When he entered the backroom of the pub with his own key he found Aaron preparing coffee for himself in the kitchen. He looked refreshed, hair curly from having been in the shower, no red eyes or blotchy face either.

There was no chance they could fight and shout, to make up soon afterwards.

It was a sign the problem, the reason of their fight, wasn't so devastating Aaron had to cry. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and pressed a kiss on his temple.

"Morning. I'm sorry I've hurt you, Aaron." The younger man stiffened and whirled around, facing Robert. The blonde tried his best to look as sincere as possible, even though he didn't have a clue what he was apologizing for.

It was no use because Aaron always knew when he was lying. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Rob, you don't have a clue what you're apologizing for, do ya?" Robert initial plan was to lie, of course he knew that thing he did was wrong and he wouldn't ever do it again, but then again Aaron wouldn't appreciate it at all if he lied and he would always know.

“I don’t.” He scrunched up his nose and tried his most pitiful expression on Aaron. The younger strangely just acted like he didn’t care at all and went back to making toast.  
Robert stepped back to give him space and tried to tread carefully, “You’re not… angry at me?”

“What’s the point of being angry when you don’t know why?” Aaron answered his question with another, while spreading butter on the toast with vigour. Robert gulped.

“I don’t like this reverse-psychology thing. So…” He swayed from side-to-side, nervous for a reason he couldn’t explain. “You’re really not going to tell me.” He inquired suspiciously.

Aaron chuckled, “Well, since you keep begging for it, perhaps I should get angry again.” He cocked an eyebrow at his exasperated boyfriend.

He raised his hands in defence and said in a hurried tone, “There’s no need. Aaron, I’ll try to keep on your good side.”

“You’ll try?” Aaron caught and Robert flinched back like he’d been slapped.

“I’ll do my best, I’ll make sure of it. I wouldn’t make you angry.” He ranted and his eyes widened slightly when he felt the soft press of Aaron’s lips on his. Before Robert could deepen the kiss Aaron pulled back and grabbed the plate.

He motioned for Robert to sit down, and then placed the plate in front of him. “Here you go. I know you haven’t eaten breakfast yet.” Aaron’s baby blue eyes forced Robert to tell the truth and nod. Aaron then moved away to grab the cereal box and a bowl for himself.

Aaron added milk when he sat down at the kitchen table across Robert. The blonde man pursed his lips, “So, are we not at all going to talk about why you were angry with me yesterday?”

With a clang, Aaron dropped his spoon back into his bowl as he stared blankly at Robert. “Alright, I’m going to tell you something that I won’t ever repeat in this lifetime again so you better listen.”

Robert’s eyebrows raised closer to his hairline, intrigued and childishly curious. Aaron’s voice had dropped to a whisper, the kind of whisper previously only heard when he had yelled at Robert and lost his voice afterwards. “You know, sometimes I get angry and I yell at you and I kick you out but I… kind of forget… the reason why?” He trailed off, gauging Robert’s reaction.

“You’re saying you don’t remember?” Robert’s face remained serious for a while, but a grin broke out on his face when Aaron smiled sheepishly. “Does this happen often, because well, don’t you think it’s better to talk about it immediately?”  
Aaron laughed breathily, “Don’t you pin it all on me. You do a lot of irritating things to be honest.”

“Too much to remember apparently.” Robert snorted and his eyes softened when they met Aaron’s. He shrugged, “As long as you remember all the good stuff, it’s alright by me. Though try not to kick me out so much, I miss your cuddles in bed.”

“Sure, that’s what you miss.” Aaron smirked with a roll of the eye when Robert stood up to give him a big, affectionate cuddle.


End file.
